Talk:Manda
Mouth furbearingbrick: deleted this bit: *Manda's mouth appears to not have a tongue in both the manga and anime. However, the games portray him with a blue tongue. Snakes have retractable tongues which are usually hidden in a tongue sheath, which explains the confusion. --Furbearingbrick (talk) 15:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Manda's height How is his height measured? When he's coiled up or something? Or is that just there because there's no category for his length? And either way, what is the source for this number?Onomatopoeia (talk) 20:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) stubborn_d0nkey: delete/change this "Relying on quick thinking" its obvious that he had this planned before (probably not for this fight, but in general) because he told his teammates what to do in this sort of situation. Probably the best estimate for a giant snake. WHY?! Someone removed my bit about Manda saying: Who do you think you are talking too, you little fuck!? Why did you remove it if it IS true? Watch the episode Deadlock! Sannin Showdown and tell me! :Because it doesn't reflect personality. I don't think he actually says that in the original Japanese.--''Deva '' 22:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The expletive wasn't appreciated and it wasn't trivia.--Cerez365™ 22:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) He clearly says it in the dubbed version, and if it is not trivia, where shall I put it? :Regardless of what he said, the only thing there that would actually enhance the article is mentioning Manda's behaviour towards Kabuto when he was summoned as an example.--Cerez365™ 23:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Can someone get video evidence of this, I can't right now... (talk) 00:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's your case friend, if you can't I don't think any one else will bother to. But the issue isn't what he said, it's the fact that it isn't necessary.--Cerez365™ 00:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) On Bulbapedia, a Pokemon wiki, everyone helps each other to accomplish things even if it is a minor shit like a snake cursing.I see on this wiki, you have to do every thing yerself, eh? :Yes because we're "...very snobbish and proud, believing ourselves as superior to everyone..." I just said the cursing wasn't needed because it doesn't add to the article in any beneficial way but you could still make an example of his behaviour towards Kabuto which would be a good point.--Cerez365™ 00:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) WHERE do I put the example and how do you suggest I word it? :In his personality section→ "Manda was very snobbish and proud, believing himself as a superior to everyone '''as witnessed by/which was see from his behaviour towards Kabuto after being summoned to aid Orochimaru in battle.'..." or something like that. Also please sign your posts with four of those→(~~~~)----Cerez365™ 01:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::It sounds to me like it isn't the proud and snobbish behaviour he finds important to mention, but the cursing specifically. Of course, Manda doesn't actually really curse in Japanese, he just uses an impolite pronoun — — to refer to Kabuto. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Soom P.R.I.C.K reverted the edit! (talk) 01:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Please don't revert it AGAIN. (talk) 01:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's unnecessary and as ShounenSuki explained he doesn't actually curse he uses an impolite pronoun.--'Deva ''' 01:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The pronoun was in the Japanese original, in the english dub he CLEARLY says fuck.The episode is Deadlock! Sannin Showdown! ::So, the original Japanese takes precedence and it was likely only in the uncut dub.--''Deva '' 02:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) This is an ENGLISH wiki, we use ENGLISH information, not Japanese, or we could put Dub Only.But watch the episode. :We don't. We use the literal translations of the original Japanese whenever possible. Omnibender - Talk - 02:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you are right, let's leave the fuck out since it was a different word said in the Original show.But still, I want someone to actually awknowledge Manda the big bad snake CURSES. I think "'' Orochimaru, I expect 100 sacrifices for this.''" matches his personality.. akz! (talk) 03:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Personality section. I know we never really got to much screen time of Manda, so I guess that's why his personality section isn't to big, but out of all of what we have, there are only 3 things that stand out to me in the paragraph: * "Manda was very snobbish and proud, believing himself as a superior to everyone" * "demanded that he be given a hundred human sacrifices as compensation for his help" (which defined his greed) * "Manda had mutual animosity for Gamabunta." Apart from this, the section goes on about a fight, and if that wasn't annoying enough, it doesn't even say WHICH fight. It starts off talking about Manda only serving Orochi because Manda couldn't defeat him, then about Manda how he may turn on Orochi, then his demand for a hundred sacrifices. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 10:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) predation type this might not matter, but is manda a constrictor or a venomous snake?--Caseather (talk) 04:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC) A constrictor as he's been shown doing that to the large Island turtle --ROOT 根 (talk) 06:31, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :^^@ROOT: Yes, the original Manda did resemble a constrictor snake but it was not the snake that constricted the Island Turtle; that was its clone, Manda II, which resembles a mix of venomous snakes and oriental dragons... --D!ABLO-32 (talk) 07:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Why isn't Konohagakure listed as one of his affiliations? (Kuroiraikou (talk) 19:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC)) Bump ;) (Kuroiraikou (talk) 21:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) Um, I'd say that because Manda is only loyal to those who provided it with sacrifices. Omnibender - Talk - 19:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :What am I missing? Why would one think it should be listed as affiliated with Konoha to begin with? 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 19:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Used by Orochimaru when he was still loyal to Konoha, I think. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Source? Everything suggests Orochimaru started using snakes when he discovered the cave and that was post-Konoha--Elveonora (talk) 12:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Nothing really suggests he found the cave after leaving Konoha. He taught Anko to summon snakes and was performing snake-related experiments in his island hideout, after all. That said, he only summoned Manda during his Konoha days in filler, and that doesn't make the snake loyal to Konoha itself, just Orochimaru (and "loyal" might be a stretch anyway).--BeyondRed (talk) 12:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Orochimaru left Konoha 3 years after Naruto's birth and took 10 years old Kabuto with himself. Orochimaru found the cave while Kabuto was already with him, so after he left Konoha. Didn't he take Anko with him anyway and then abandoned her?--Elveonora (talk) 13:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That was only in filler, wasn't it? Don't think we were ever told exactly what happened between Anko and Orochimaru in the manga, other than her getting the cursed seal at some point.--BeyondRed (talk) 13:19, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Than how could he have taught her snakes then?--Elveonora (talk) 13:53, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Then if he's not affiliated with Konoha then he sure as hell shouldn't be affiliated with Oto. Munchvtec (talk) 15:28, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Gamabunta remembers Manda from Orochimaru's Sannin days, so I think it's clear that Orochimaru already used snakes in his techniques while he was still loyal to Konoha. The way I see it, either both Konoha and Oto are listed, or neither. Omnibender - Talk - 16:12, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Wicked gong mouth His current and only jutsu needs to be added as a game only jutsu. Munchvtec (talk) 15:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC)